Aku Cinta Kamu
by Minatsuki Nita-chan
Summary: ini... gak bisa nulis summary! yang penting sasuhina aja and review! flame noooo!


Aku Cinta Kamu

Seperti anak-anak sekolah lainnya. Aku segera memakai seragamku. Seragam dengan baju lengan panjang warna hitam, dan dasi berbentuk pita. Rok corak tartan dengan kaos kaki hitam panjang. Tak lupa sepatu pentovel yang sudah di lap bersih oleh tuan Danzou. Aku sekolah kelas XI. Aku sekolah di sekolah yang paling elit di Jepang. Anak-anak yang sekolah disini semuanya adalah anak elit. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kelas. Kelasku memang kelas khusus yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak pejabat tinggi. Kenapa aku bisa dikelas ini? Karena aku anak yang punya sekolah. Kelihatan didalam sana ada beberapa temanku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk di bangkuku. Guru Kakashi datang bersama pemuda tinggi putih bersih, rambut pantat ayam dan warna biru donker. Aku yakin, pasti murid baru.

"Pagi semua!" sapa guru Kakashi.

"Pagi sensei!"

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Karena-"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" jawab kami serempak. Kami sudah sangat hapal dengan alasan guru yang selalu terlambat itu.

"Hahaha! Kalian ini. Sudah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan. Ini, adalah teman baru kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pindahan dari New York, tapi aku asli Jepang." nah, singkat sekali perkenalan tersebut. Sepertinya dia anak yang tidak banyak omongan. "Sasuke, kau bisa duduk dimanapun yang kau mau." kata guru Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Aku melirik kearah Sakura yang berusaha mengusir Naruto dari tempat duduknya agar Sasuke duduk dengannya. Tiba-tiiba Sasuke mengarah padaku. "Boleh kan?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Bo-boleh."

"Kau, namamu siapa?" tanyanya seraya duduk disampingku. Aku melirik Sakura, yang tampaknya sedang kesal. "Hei, namamu siapa?" ulangnya.

"Hi-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." jawabku dengan terbata-bata. Nampaknya Sasuke sedang serius dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru Kakashi. Tak terasa bel istirahat-pun berbunyi. Aku segera memasukkan buku yang tadi ke kolong mejaku. Aku mau bangun dari tempat dudukku. Tapi Sakura malah mendorongku hingga aku jatuh, dan sikuku terluka karena kena paku yang berkarat. "Aww!"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke dari mejanya. Lalu menghampiriku, dan menggendongku. Tampaknya Sakura, Ino dan seisi kelas kaget. Sasuke membawaku keluar kelas. "Hei, UKS dimana?"

"Di, sebelah ruang guru di lorong H."

"Pegangan, kita lari." katanya lalu berlari. tak sampai dua menit kami sudah sampai di UKS. "Ayo, kita bersihkan lukamu itu." katanya lalu menurunkanku di kasur UKS. "Tak ada dokter jaga disini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Di lemari itu ada obat luka." kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari putih yang tergantung. Sasuke menuju lemari tersebut, lalu mengambil obat luka. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke duduk disampingku dan menarik paksa lenganku. "Aww! Sakit Sasuke!"

"Maaf,"

"Kenapa kau mau berbuat ini padaku Sasuke?"

"Karena, aku tak mau ada orang yang ditindas. Makanya, lain kali kalau dibegitukan balas saja." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Kataku sambil memberikan senyumanku. Hari-hari berlalu, kami menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik. Bahkan orang-orang sampai mengira kami pacaran, karena kalau kemana-mana kami selalu bareng. "Sasuke, aku mau curhat sesuatu dong."

"Apa?"

"Otousan dan Okaasan akan menjodohkan aku dengan anak pengusaha besar." Nampaknya Sasuke sangat kaget dengan ini.

"Lalu, kau tidak menolaknya?" aku menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintai orang itu." Aku melirik kearah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat shock. "Dan aku-" lanjutku. "Dan aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha! Sasuke, coba kau bawa kaca tadi. Wajahmu sangat aneh kalau shock seperti itu." Kataku lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Baka, Hinata!"

"Duh, Sasuke jangan ngamuk dong! Tuh mukamu merah." Tampaknya Sasuke sangat malu karena bisa dipermainkan oleh seorang perempuan sepertiku. "Kau tahu Sasuke," kataku mulai serius. "Kau adalah sahabat yang bisa merubah hidupku. Terimakasih Sasuke."

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" kataku lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. Aku bertatapan dengan mata onyx-nya. 'Sungguh indah' batinku. Lalu wajah kami semakin mendekat, hanya ada jarak sekitar lima senti. Mata kami makin menutup, kami sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kami masing-masing. Dan…

"Hinata! Sasuke! Ikut ke kantin yuk!" teriak Naruto di belakang kami.

'Apa yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke tadi? Kami, mau ber-berci-cium-an?' batinku.

"Ayo, Hinata. Aku sudah lama tak makan ramen." Kata Sasuke lalu menarik tanganku. 'Sa-su-ke. Apa ini?' setelah berapa lama, kami sampai di kantin. Aku memasan satu porsi ramen. Sasuke tampak sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, "Sasuke, makanlah pelan-pelan." Nasihatku.

"Hinata,"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi, jangan dipikirkan ya." Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Mukaku kembali memerah. "Hinata, kau kenapa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. "Panas." Kata Sasuke lalu menggendongku(lagi). "Naruto, ini uang ramennya." Kata Sasuke lalu berlari ke UKS(lagi). Setelah sampai di UKS, Sasuke menurunkan aku di tempat tidur(lagi). Dia duduk disampingku sambil membaca komiknya.

"Sasuke," panggilku pelan. Sasuke menengok. "Tidak jadi." Aku dan Sasuke hanya tenggelam dalam diam. "Sasuke, sebenarnya. Kau menyukai Sakura kan?"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena, kalau kau suka dengan Sakura. Dan kau jadian dengannya. Kau, hiks… kau bisa hiks… menjauh dariku kan hiks… Sasuke." Jawabku sambil terisak karena aku tak mau Sasuke pergi. Dia adalah sahabat, emm… ralat, calon pacarku.

"Aku, tak menyukainya Hinata." Jawabnya sambil menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau kan perempuan yang kuat."

"Tapi Sas-" kata-kataku terpotong karena bibir Sasuke dan bibirku sudah bertemu.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Lima detik…

PLAKK!!! Sebuah tamparan manis hinggap di pipi Sasuke dan meninggalkan bekas telapak tanganku.

"Sakit."

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-laku-lakukan. Hah?!" omelku, dan aku yakin pasti saat ini mukaku merah lagi.

"Menenangkanmu." Jawabnya ringan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah. Lalu berjalan mendekatiku, entah kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu membisikkan. "Manis. Wajahmu manis, bibirmu manis, sikapmu manis, hingga tamparanmu-pun manis."

"Kau mencoba merayuku ya?"

"Tidak, itu kenyataan."

"Ya, menurutku semua laki-laki seperti itu. Kukira kau beda dengan yang lain, tapi ternyata sama saja. Gombal!"

"Hahaha! Coba kau bawa cermin tadi. Mukamu sangat merah."

"Diamlah!"

"Baiklah. Kau mau ke kelas tidak?"

"Boleh. Tapi jangan digendong ya…"

"Siapa yang mau menggendongmu? Berat tau!" dan sejak saat itu aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejati sampai kapanpun. Tapi kami merubahnya menjadi sebuah ikatan yang lebih dari sahabat. Ya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Sakura dan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri, Ino dengan Sai, Tenten dengan kakak sepupuku Neji. Jadi, semuanya bahagia kan???

**-OWARI-**

Gimana? Happy ending kan? Gomen deh kalo acak-acakan. Maklum, saya author yang masih amatir, hehehe…*digeplak readers sampe benjol-benjol dan amnesia* dimana saya????????

Alaaaah……. Lupakan kejadian diatas! Yang penting Review ya!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
